Kao
Kao is the main protagonist of the Kao the Kangaroo series. Fanon Ideas so Far * Forgotten Platformer Mascot Battle Royal * Ty vs Kao Possible Opponents * Roger Jr. (Tekken) Death Battle Info Natural Abilities *Punches/Boxing ** Can harm many enemies as well as destroy many objects, which include wooden things and stone objects or enemies. ** Can swipe with enough range to destroy multiple objects in one swing of his fist. ** Looks to enlarge his fist and extend his arms a bit for certain attacks * Tail Swipe ** This can shatter large spires of rock and carved rectangular rocks that are like quadruple his height and width that blocks his way as well as fairly large crystals. ** Can be upgraded to make him spin very fast, extend his range, and increase his power ** According to dialogue, his tail is used to "cut" the stem of a flower. * His neck can stretch in order to keep his head above water; likely to be body elasticity/control * Enhanced jumps as natural of a kangaroo ** Can also double jump. * Can withstand being flattened like a pancake by an enemy or through falling before popping back up ** This could be a case of mid level regeneration at play. * Has very good footing as he's able to control himself well and halt his momentum while sliding down an icy slope. * Ground Pound ** Produces a large shockwave ** Can break wooden structures, destroy stone enemies, and even send a boos through stone. * Roll ** Can tuck into himself and roll around at high speeds. ** Can actually roll around indefinitely with an upgrade, which causes him yo seemingly catch on fire and roll around at even higher speeds. *** Should be noted that if it is considered combustion, the KE generated from his roll which he can tank as he can crash into things whilst rolling would likely be in the low Small Building range, with the maximum being .014 tons of TNT as a high-end. ** Can knock enemies over by sweeping them off their feet ** Can destroy wooden doors and blockades. * Can withstand toxins being used on him without being poisoned or effected much beyond physical damage. * Winged Helm ** Can summon this naturally ** Can fly/hover for a limited time and use this to lengthen his jumps as well. * Ears can grab things and support his body weight * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability Arsenal * Power Boxing Gloves ** Increased attack power ** Can shoot projectiles of fire/energy. *** These look to vaporize enemies. * Checkpoint Flags ** Looks like he can physically set a spawn point should he die or fall into an abyss that he'll pop back up at, which is a canon acknowledgment that he has multiple lives and can resurrect, which is noteworthy given one of his death animations is that of his soul leaving his physical, corporeal form. ** Limited number he can carry. * Hang Glider ** Used for horizontal flight and gliding. * Speed Shoes ** Increases his running/travel speed. * Snowboard ** Traversing downhill fast. * Speedboat ** Speedy travel on top of water * Boomerangs ** Can throw infinite amounts of these at his peak. ** These things have more power behind them than a cannon that can destroy walls and dislodge large icicles. * Dynamite ** Can throw these as projectiles which can destroy rocks and dislodged large spires of rock. ** A single stick of dynamite can apparently produce around a single megajoule of energy. * Barrels ** Can cause an explosion that's capable of vaporizing large pieces of rock/harming a monster that can vaporize the rock and even steel structures *** Vaporizing the steel structures would likely require tons of TNT, enough to level buildings and potentially even City Blocks if they vaporized a cubic meter of steel. ** Kao can also tank these explosions. * Paraglider ** Can be used to glide through the air and safely land after his jumps or when falling. * Bi-plane ** Can shoot missiles at others that lock on to targets and home in on them ** Has a radar to show how many enemies there are ** Can tank lots of gunfire * Underwater Gun ** Shoots small projectiles that are capable of harming a giant octopus * Torpedos ** Can pilot and maneuver these things around underwater. * Box ** Like Solid Snake, Kao enters a box and uses it to sneak around and avoid enemy detection. Physicality and Feats Strength * Can push and pull large pillars with relative ease * Can harm large enemies made of stone and molten rock. * Can lift a large nut and a large barrel and chuck them several meters ahead of him. * Can destroy large rock structures and even small robots made of metal. Speed * Can dodge the projectiles shot from the rifles and guns of others. * Can roll fast enough to catch on fire, which requires supersonic-hypersonic speeds. * Potentially massively hypersonic reactions or speeds since he's dealt with lightning twice. ** In actuality, the lightning exhibited by the first boss of Kao 2 shows traits of a return stroke--those being re-strikes which occur between intervals of centiseconds in a single place, which compared to Kao, would definitely net MHS+ speeds to possible relativistic reactions/combat speeds as well, since the initial jump happens at the same amount of time as the consecutive strokes: a single millisecond. * Can maneuver a spherical vehicle in a cylindrical race track in virtual reality/cyber space. ** Cyber space is further supported by the fact that you can see patterns that look like circuits as well as folders/files floating around in the space outside the circuit you're in as well as firewalls that halt your progression and momentum, with "circuit" likely being what you're in as a play on races all being held in a circuit. *** This effectively may give Kao relativistic to LS reaction times for being able to maneuver in this circuit and avoid obstacles at top acceleration, but it's mot exactly set in stone. Durability/Endurance * Can tank the explosions of his projectiles and weapons. * Can withstand attacks from the lava monster in Kao 3. * Can tank small stalactites falling on top of him. *Can tank large boulders and rocks falling on top of him. * Can withstand fairly long falls. * Has tanked lightning attacks. * Can withstand hot environments and walk around on a metal floor that was flaming in places after lava had just drained out of it with no issue. * Can withstand electrical and fire-based attacks. * Can tank projectiles shot from rifles. * Can withstand being crushed. Weaknesses/Flaws * Kao has fought many bosses and enemies through utilising things in his environment rather than beating them head-on, so one could say he's a bit inexperienced and lacking without those environmental factors at play. Category:Australian Combatants Category:Male Category:Animal Combatants Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Oceanian Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Boxers Category:Video Game Combatants